


Stargazing

by KelwynG



Series: Collection Of 221Bs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Astronomy, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hoopervan, Mally, Mythology - Freeform, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelwynG/pseuds/KelwynG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Sally and Molly snuggle and stare at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Sally is a total Mythology and Astronomy geek and I wanted to use it in a Hoopervan fic.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it! :)  
> -  
> Disclaimer: The characters used here belong to Moffat and Gatiss. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.  
> Also, this is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

"...and that one's Cassiopeia." Sally said, extending her right arm and pointing up at the night sky.  
  
Molly snuggled up closer to her to try to get into her line of sight. "Oh, I think I see her! Is it that sort of sideways W?" She asked as she tipped her head to the side and rested it on Sally's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. She was a Queen in Greek mythology, y'know. Absolutely gorgeous but too vain for her own good. Then she pissed off Poseidon and..." She trailed off when she saw Molly let out a big yawn. "Um.. Sorry, didn't mean to bore you or anything.." She stammered.  
  
"Oh, no! Sorry! I mean, I'm just tired from work, and it's getting late. I actually really love hearing you geek out about this stuff." She admitted with a shy grin.  
  
Sally smiled softly, turning to kiss the top of Molly's head.  
  
Molly looked up at the star filled sky and sighed contentedly. "It's so beautiful out tonight."  
  
"You're so beautiful tonight." Sally whispered into her ear.  
  
Molly blushed slightly at the compliment and pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips in thanks.  
  
"So, tell me about that one." She said enthusiastically as she pointed to a random cluster of stars.  
  
"That," Sally started with a giggle at her excitement, "is 'Boötes'"


End file.
